


Hero's Complex

by frozenkingdom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self Confidence Issues, as i am about everything else i write : D, i'm so sorry about this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando si valuta se stessi molto poco risulta estremamente facile sacrificarsi per chi si ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's Complex

**Author's Note:**

> "Sarà una fic veloce" mi sono detto, "Dipper che si sacrifica e fine della storia" mi sono detto.  
> Duemila parole dopo mi chiedevo quando avrei smesso di mentire a me stesso. Superate le tremila ho smesso di pensarci.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Gravity Falls  
**_Personaggi_** : Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines,  
**_Rating_** : PG15  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 4160  
**_Avvisi_** : Character Death, Referenced Incest,  
**_Genere_** : Introspettivo, Triste,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : "Sarà una fic veloce" mi sono detto, "Dipper che si sacrifica e fine della storia" mi sono detto.  
Duemila parole dopo mi chiedevo quando avrei smesso di mentire a me stesso. Superate le tremila ho smesso di pensarci.  
**_QUESTA STORIA PARTECIPA AL COWT6_**  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : Quando si valuta se stessi molto poco risulta estremamente facile sacrificarsi per chi si ama.

**_ HERO'S COMPLEX _ **

Le strade della città sono deserte, le vetrine dei negozi vuote e i vetri rotti scricchiolano fastidiosamente sotto le suole delle sue scarpe. L'aria sembra irrespirabile ma forse è solo il colore rossastro del cielo e delle nubi a suggestionarlo in quel modo. Ha la fastidiosa sensazione, ogni volta che inspira ossigeno, di inalare veleno e che questo prima o poi lo farà morire fra atroci sofferenze.  
Conoscendo Bill, la cosa potrebbe anche essere vera.  
Nonostante tutto, però, Dipper è deciso a portare a termine il compito che si è dato; sa benissimo che il minimo momento di esitazione potrebbe farlo cedere o peggio ancora potrebbe permettere agli altri di trovarlo e fargli cambiare idea. Ed è perfettamente consapevole che se Mabel gli dicesse di non farlo lui non sarebbe in grado di dirle di no.  
Dipper riprende a camminare per la via principale di Gravity Falls con un peso nel petto, un macigno che gli blocca il respiro e gli pesa sulla coscienza. Come se avesse ingoiato cemento e questo si stesse piano piano solidificando a ogni suo passo.  
La piramide di Bill aleggia tetra e minacciosa nel cielo sopra di lui e Dipper stringe i pugni sia per la rabbia e sia per farsi coraggio. Ci ha pensato a lungo prima di uscire di casa, ha ragionato su ogni possibile prospettiva, si è nascosto in un angolo della camera e ha stilato un'immensa lista di tutti i pro e i contro. Non possono continuare così, qualsiasi forza stia trattenendo Bill entro i limiti della cittadina di Gravity Falls non può certo resistere per sempre; così come loro, del resto. Le provviste stanno terminando, i nervi di tutti sono a fior di pelle, e se non li uccide quel demone finiranno con l'ammazzarsi a vicenda.  
Dipper deve fare qualcosa. Non può starsene con le mani in mano, deve aiutarli. Perché è stanco di non essere utile a niente, di essere sempre lo sfigato che necessita del diario per risolvere i problemi.  
Se c'è una cosa che sa di poter usare è il suo cervello; se c'è una cosa di lui che sa essere di valore è proprio la sua mente.  
Le sue gambe lo portano verso la figura maestosa e inquietante della piramide, facendolo fermare quasi al di sotto della struttura. Inspira profondamente prima di parlare.  
« Bill! » grida, odiando la sua voce acuta e fin troppo tremolante, « Vieni fuori, devo parlarti! »  
Il vento sposta appena le nubi che coprivano la luna, anch'essa violacea e tossica, smuovendo un poco il tessuto della sua maglia. Per un lungo momento non accade nulla, la notte che si spande attorno a lui con il risultato di farlo solo sentire tremendamente stupido, fino a quando la voce fastidiosamente metallica di Bill non gli esplode nella testa, facendolo sobbalzare.  
« Bene, bene, bene. Guarda un po' chi bussa alla mia porta, il caro pine tree. Non sei occupato a tremare dalla paura e piangerti addosso? » gli domanda, ridendo poi senza nemmeno provare a celare il proprio sadismo.  
Qualcosa dentro Dipper si infiamma, forse rabbia o vergogna. O entrambi.  
« Ho un patto da proporti! » esclama, recitando quel copione che si è immaginato ancora e ancora prima di uscire di casa e affrontare quella missione suicida.  
La risata si spegne, tanto lentamente quanto improvvisa è stata nel nascere, e solo pochi istanti di silenzio dopo la figura di Bill gli appare davanti, l'occhio vigile e attento.  
« Un patto, pine tree? E cosa puoi mai offrirmi, proprio tu fra tutti? » gli domanda tranquillo, vorticandogli attorno mentre si rigira sul dito il bastone da passeggio, quasi stessero sostenendo un'amabile conversazione davanti a un caffè caldo, « Capirei se si trattasse del vecchio Ford, lui ha cervello. Stan è furbo, potrebbe essere stimolante. Anche tua sorella sarebbe parecchio interessante... »  
« Non ci pensare neanche, Bill!! » esplode Dipper, adirato, mentre il demone continua a girargli placidamente attorno, ignorando le sue parole.  
« ... ma _tu_? Cosa puoi mai darmi pine tree? Non sei niente. » conclude, riprendendo a ridere ed elevandosi di un paio di metri al di sopra della sua figura. Dipper sente distintamente qualcosa colpirlo allo stomaco, come un pugno, e digrigna un poco i denti. Le parole del demone gli vorticano nel petto, graffiando la carne e rompendo le ossa, risalendogli lungo la gola e pizzicandogli le guance.  
Vuole non credergli con tutto se stesso, ma come potrebbe? Ha ragione, per quanto gli dia fastidio ammetterlo. Ha ragione ed è umiliante.  
Dipper sa benissimo di non essere un valido avversario, agli occhi di Bill; non ha l'esperienza di Ford, l'astuzia di Stan, l'immaginazione e l'elasticità mentale di Mabel... ha solo se stesso, i suoi difetti e le sue mancanze. Si sta rendendo ridicolo.  
Abbassa gli occhi e il capo, la risata di Bill nelle orecchie, mentre percepisce la propria determinazione sgretolarsi e disfarsi come pietra arida sotto il sole cocente.  
« Allora? » lo incalza Bill, « Non ho tempo da perdere. Posso sfruttare questi preziosi minuti trovando il modo di divertirmi con la tua famiglia. Che ne dici se gli faccio spuntare delle dita in più? Ah, ma Ford è avvantaggiato in questo, non sarebbe equo... »  
« Non parlare di lui in questo modo! E non avvicinarti a loro, Bill! » cerca di interromperlo Dipper, l'istinto di difendere i suoi cari che lo fa riprendere leggermente dall'umiliazione, riuscendo solo a farlo ridere più forte.  
« Oh, pine tree, questa è la tua cotta a parlare... »  
« _Che cosa_?! »  
« Ma se pensi davvero di potermi offrire qualcosa, ti ascolto. » continua Bill, ignorando lo stato nel quale verte il ragazzo davanti a sé.  
Dipper boccheggia alle sue parole, annaspando fra le vergogna e l'imbarazzo, il suo cervello che tenta disperato di giustificarsi e di creare barriere morali per difendersi da quelle accuse.  
" _La mia è solo ammirazione_.", " _Queste cose sono sbagliate e disgustose_.", " _Non mi piacciono gli uomini_."... Dipper desidera così tanto che quelle frasi smettano di suonare come bugie, nella propria mente.  
Si chiede se non sia un giochetto mentale di Bill, se non gli sia già entrato nella testa e gli stia impiantando idee che non gli appartengono. È così facile dare la colpa a lui, senza ragionare di come pensasse quelle cose anche prima, che Dipper si aggrappa disperato a quella flebile convinzione.  
« Non qui. » riesce in qualche modo a dire, la voce che si districa fra il pungente odio verso sé stesso e il bruciante imbarazzo. Bill si muove senza peso, fluttuandogli davanti al viso, attirandolo a sé con il manico del bastone da passeggio.  
« Con piacere, pine tree! » esclama il demone gettando le braccia al cielo prima di ridere divertito, il fastidioso suono che gli graffia le orecchie, e levitare verso l'alto. È questione di pochi istanti prima che Dipper senta qualcosa arpionargli il petto e tirarlo verso Bill, alzandolo da terra e facendolo volare a velocità crescente verso la struttura piramidale. L'aria gli sferza il viso, togliendogli il respiro, e dalla sua gola fuoriesce un soffocato grido nel vedere i mattoni pieni della piramide avvicinarsi ad alta velocità; chiude gli occhi, spostando con fatica le braccia davanti a sé, e tenta di prepararsi all'impatto.  
Che però non arriva. Si aspettava di incontrare la durezza della pietra, di sentire il dolore esplodergli addosso, e invece il suo corpo viene avvolto dalla sensazione morbida e un po' viscosa della gelatina, l'aria che non gli arriva ai polmoni per qualche istante, per poi essere scaraventato su un pavimento di dura pietra. Si ritrova carponi e ansimante, cercando di recuperare il fiato perduto, e quando alza gli occhi sente chiaramente il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene: una serie di ripugnanti demoni lo sta guardando con un inquietante brillio negli occhi (o fori di altra natura... Dipper preferisce non indagare) come se lui fosse un nuovo giocattolo appena immesso sul mercato e loro un gruppo di bambini pronti a litigarselo con le unghie e con i denti.  
« Che nessuno lo tocchi. Pine tree è mio ospite. » li istruisce Bill, la voce metallica e sterile chiaramente colorata dal divertito sadismo, « Vieni, parliamo del nostro contratto... » aggiunge poi, muovendosi a mezz'aria dietro di lui e punzecchiandolo con il proprio bastone da passeggio per farlo camminare in avanti.  
Dipper sente il peso della propria scelta gravargli sulle spalle, comprimendo la sua cassa toracica e togliendogli il respiro, come quando stavano volando o quando ha attraversato le pareti della piramide. Ora, anche se volesse, gli sarebbe impossibile tornare indietro.  
Inizia a incamminarsi, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, verso il trono che si staglia al centro di una delle pareti ma è solo quando si avvicina abbastanza che riesce a notare di _cosa_ sia effettivamente composto quel mobile. Impilati gli uni sugli altri, le espressioni immobilizzate in un lungo e muto grido di terrore e disperazione, gli abitanti di Gravity Falls compongono il seggio sul quale Bill si posa, nonostante Dipper sia intimamente convinto che non abbia alcun bisogno di riposare le gambe. L'orrore gli riempie il petto e lo stomaco, comprimendogli i polmoni e minacciando di trasformarsi in lacrime. Deglutisce, non può piangere.  
La vista di tutti loro, i loro occhi sgranati e le bocce distorte in grida senza fine, sono la spinta che necessita per farsi coraggio. Lo sta facendo per loro, anche se ancora non lo sanno. Spera solo che si ricordino di lui...  
« Ho un patto da proporti, Bill. » inizia Dipper, ignorando il modo in cui il demone sembra controllarsi distrattamente le unghie invece di ascoltarlo, « Mi offro in cambio della pace. »  
Quelle parole sembrano attirare finalmente l'attenzione di Bill che spalanca un poco l'occhio prima di guardarlo con mal celata sorpresa in viso.  
« Tu? E cosa dovrei farmene di te?! »  
Dipper apre la bocca, ma Bill lo precede.  
« Ho visto la tua mente, pine tree. Ho già posseduto il tuo corpo, ricordi? E non ho visto niente di interessante. »  
La postura del ragazzo si piega in poco, sotto al peso delle sue parole, ma quando gli occhi di Dipper intercettano quelli degli abitanti pietrificati drizza nuovamente le spalle, facendosi coraggio.  
« Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, Bill. » gli dice, la voce tremante, « Puoi torturarmi a tuo piacimento. Non mi importa. Ma in cambio... lasci stare la terra. »  
Il silenzio prende il posto della sua voce e Dipper tiene d'occhio Bill mentre quest'ultimo si alza dal suo trono, levitando in circolo con le mani dietro la schiena. Questo infonde speranza in Dipper perché significa che sta seriamente prendendo in considerazione la sua proposta.  
« Dimmi un po', pine tree, perché vuoi essere mio? » gli domanda improvvisamente, senza guardarlo.  
« Non sono affari che ti riguardano. »  
« Lo sono invece, e anche se non lo fossero voglio saperlo lo stesso. » è la risposta che riceve, mentre Bill si volta e gli fluttua lentamente attorno, « Credi di essere un eroe? O lo fai per tornaconto personale? In quel caso potresti aver guadagnato punti, sai... ? »  
Dipper sente il disagio arpionarsi alla sua carne e stringersi a lui come un'amante disperata. Nella sua memoria si ripresenta pungente il treno di pensieri che lo ha portato a prendere quella decisione ma non ha alcuna intenzione di condividerlo con lui.  
« Non è importante... » inizia, incerto, prima che Bill gli si scagli contro. L'istinto di Dipper è quello di portarsi le braccia davanti al viso e di piegarsi per difendersi, ma lo sente lo stesso. Estremamente simile alla sensazione gelatinosa che ha provato nell'attraversare le pareti della piramide, Dipper viene avvolto da un gelido calore che non riesce a identificare. Dura paradossalmente più a lungo e tutto in lui inizia a gridare.  
Il dolore gli si spande sotto alla pelle come veleno, bruciando ogni suo nervo ed esplodendo nelle sue sinapsi come fuochi d'artificio. I suoi occhi sono chiusi ma nella sua mente si susseguono una serie di immagini che il suo cervello non è in grado di catalogare o comprendere. Fiamme, figure informi, architetture mai viste, mostri raccapriccianti... tutto gli scorre dentro e attraverso così velocemente da impedirgli di capire.  
Quando quella tortura finisce Dipper si ritrova a terra, il viso contro il pavimento e le guance bagnate, al petto l'orrida sensazione di aver gridato fra le lacrime.  
« Interessante... » mormora la voce di Bill, da qualche parte sopra di lui, e Dipper fatica a comprendere cosa sia effettivamente accaduto. Cerca di rialzarsi ma ogni muscolo del proprio corpo geme dolorante, i polmoni sgonfi e brucianti. Inspira con lentezza.  
« Mi ero sbagliato. » ammette il demone, « La tua mente è un vero e proprio parco giochi di paure e fobie. Ora so perché ti vuoi offrire a me. »  
Una pausa, durante la quale Bill si sposta sopra di lui per poi afferrarlo per la collottola e farlo rialzare, tenendolo con il braccio allungato in modo da stargli davanti agli occhi.  
« Tu odi te stesso, Dipper Pines. »  
Nonostante il dolore, nonostante la paura di trovarsi letteralmente in territorio nemico, circondato e impossibilitato ad andarsene, Dipper viene attraversato da un immobile momento di lucidità e distacco nel quale l'unica cosa che riesce a pensare è " _Sí_ ".  
Dura poco, però, e appena svanisce viene aggredito dal terrore e dalla vergogna, il suo amor proprio che tenta invano di difendersi. Pensieri che ha sempre tentato di rigettare tornano invece potenti come non mai, le sue paure gli danzano dispettose sulle ferite ancora aperte e una fastidiosa voce nella sua testa, che lo accompagna da quando riesce a ricordare, gli sussurra ognuno dei suoi errori e delle sue colpe.  
« No, io-- cosa... ? » boccheggia, dolorante e drenato, tentando di trovare le forze per concentrarsi e non provare paura.  
« È così, invece, e questo dimostra solo come gli umani siano sacchi di carne sostanzialmente molto stupidi. Hai un tale terrore di cosa possano dire gli altri di te, sei talmente spaventato dall'eventualità di un loro rifiuto, che precedi ogni alternativa e sei il primo ad ostacolarti e darti contro. E chissà, forse hai ragione nel farlo. »  
Dipper spalanca gli occhi, sentendosi profondamente offeso e umiliato che Bill lo stia rivoltando a quel modo, riversandogli addosso ogni cosa senza il minimo riguardo. Non che se aspettasse qualcosa di diverso da parte sua ma fa comunque male; e qualcosa gli dice che il demone abbia solo iniziato.  
« Insomma, una cotta per un proprio familiare più grande è comprensibile, ma tua sorella... »  
Una fiammata di qualcosa simile alla territorialità brucia il petto di Dipper.  
« Lascia Mabel fuori da questa storia! » gli ruggisce contro, anche se il suono assomiglia più a quello di un gatto che tenta di imitare un leone. Bill scoppia a ridere.  
« E perché dovrei? È interessante il modo in cui gli umani si negano la felicita, mi rende il lavoro molto più facile. » ribatte il demone, schioccando le dita e materializzando una figura davanti al ragazzo... che spalanca occhi e bocca alla visione.  
Dipper ne è certo si tratta di Mabel. Ma è diversa, più grande (dell'età di Wendy, o forse un paio di anni in più) e bellissima. Non che Mabel non lo sia già ora ma il corpo è quello di una ragazza matura, un poco di trucco a enfatizzarle gli occhi, le labbra piene e corpose, i capelli legati in una coda alta. Solo gli accessori e il motivo sul maglione sono rimasti quelli della Mabel che conosce, con stelle cadenti e cupcake alla fragola.  
Dipper è confuso e stranito dalla presenza di quella ragazza con loro. Cosa vuole ottenere Bill, con questo?  
La vede sorridergli, la bocca che si muove proprio come quella di sua sorella, la pelle ai lati degli occhi che si increspa allo stesso modo, prima di avvicinarsi a lui. Assomiglia un po' a sua madre, quando loro gli chiedono di uscire e lei li guarda addolorata prima di dire no. Le sue mani gli prendono il viso e se Dipper non fosse tenuto in piedi dalla mano di Bill che ancora gli tiene la collottola sarebbe caduto a terra perché le gambe gli hanno tremato con forza.  
Sta proprio pensando che ha fatto un sogno che iniziava _esattamente_ in questo modo (e che, per amor di tutto ciò che è sacro!, non ha la minima intenzione di riviverlo davanti a quei demoni) prima che la finta Mabel apra bocca per parlare.  
« Oh, Dipper... se solo tu non fossi _tu_. »  
Qualcosa dentro di lui si spezza. Come una crepa che si riforma, lì dove il materiale si era già rotto in passato e si è cercato di ripararlo con la colla. Ma il rumore è comunque forte, i frammenti sono comunque taglienti, il dolore è esattamente lo stesso. Perché Dipper ha già pensato a quanto dev'essere difficile per una personalità allegra ed espansiva come quella di Mabel avere a che fare, ogni giorno, con... beh, uno come lui. Ricorda con bruciante dolore e umiliazione della visione del se stesso nella fantasia della gemella; un Dipper più rilassato, estroverso, più alla mano e pronto a divertirsi. Meno nerd. Meno _lui_.  
Ha fatto male la prima volta e fa male anche in quel momento, le parole dette con così tanta sofferenza da un viso così bello.  
Il petto gli si stringe.  
« Smettila, Bill. » geme, sofferente, guardando il demone oltre le spalle della finta Mabel, e lo vede fare spallucce con indifferenza.  
« Io? Io non sto facendo niente. Viene tutto dalla tua testa. » gli risponde, prima di schioccare nuovamente le dita e allo stesso tempo lasciar andare Dipper, facendolo cadere nuovamente a terra.  
Quando il ragazzo alza gli occhi la figura di sua sorella è sparita ma al suo posto c'è un Ford che dall'alto lo osserva con un cipiglio severo in volto.  
« Mi hai profondamente deluso, Dipper. Pensavo di aver trovato qualcuno a cui insegnare ogni cosa che conosco, invece non ti sei dimostrato minimamente all'altezza dei tuoi compiti. »  
Ancora un'altra crepa, un altro rumore di vetri rotti e altre schegge che gli si incastrano nei polmoni. Dipper dovrebbe sapere che non si tratta della realtà, ma quelle parole fanno male. La sua espressione, la sua voce... deludere chi per lui ha tanta importanza lo fa sentire indegno.  
« _Basta_! » esclama, alzando la voce, e la sola risposta è la risata di Bill mentre anche la figura di Ford si dissolve in fumo.  
« Oh sì, sarà proprio divertente... » mormora il demone, rimanendo a meno di un metro di distanza da lui, sospeso a mezz'aria, « Sei così irrimediabilmente _rotto_ , pine tree, così sovraccarico di problemi e odio per te stesso che forse ti farei un favore a tenerti qui con me. »  
Dipper non sa cosa lo abbia fatto agire. Sa solo che la frustrazione data dalle sue parole ha alimentato il fuoco che gli è nato nel petto, placido come magma all'interno di un vulcano ma altrettanto pericoloso. Si getta contro Bill, il viso deformato da un grido di dolore che rilascia fra le lacrime, le mani pronte a prenderlo e restituirgli il male che sta provando.  
Ma è uno stupido, e lo sa, perché Bill non deve neanche muoversi per fermare il suo folle e inutile attacco. Dal nulla compaiono una serie di catene che si arpionano alle sue braccia e al suo petto, passandogli attorno al collo e schiacciandolo a terra con il loro peso.  
Cade al pavimento con un tonfo sordo, unito al tintinnare delle catene, nascondendo il volto alla vista di chi ha attorno.  
« Sei proprio stupido, pine tree. Ed è per questo che accetto il tuo patto. » gli dice Bill, la cadenza atona e metallica, ma al contempo tranquilla e divertita. Le catene si muovono per spostare il braccio di Dipper in modo che possa tendergli la mano, che Bill stringe, entrambe avvolte da fiamme turchesi che non bruciano la sua pelle ma qualcosa di più profondo.  
Improvvisamente il suo corpo è senza peso. Le sue emozioni smettono di essere un accartocciarsi continuo e incomprensibile ma si srotolano come una pellicola; Dipper riesce a vederle tutte con chiarezza, riesce a vedere se stesso quasi al microscopio, ogni parte della sua persona ingrandita per poter essere guardata con più facilità.  
E con tutta sincerità trova se stesso, così come si vede, estremamente patetico. Ciò che prima gli sembrava così sbagliato ora gli pare semplicemente molto stupido. I suoi sentimenti, che fino a quel momento gli erano parsi un macigno insostenibile da portare, ora si mostrano come semplici sassolini in una scarpa. La propria depressione, la propria ansia sociale, tutto ciò che ha sempre odiato di sé si mostra davanti ai suoi occhi così come -ne è certo- lo ha visto Bill: piccolo, insignificante e stupido.  
« Andiamo, ragazzi. » sente dire alla voce del demone, così lontana da lui (o forse dalla sua attenzione), « Un patto è un patto, e io mantengo sempre la parola data. »  
Mentre viene spostato e fatto levitare al fianco di Bill, tirato dalle catene che ancora lo costringono in posizione quasi fetale, Dipper sa che i propri pensieri dovrebbero vertere alla popolazione di Gravity Falls che si ritroverà a chiedersi cosa sia successo per ridurre in quel modo la città, sa che dovrebbe pensare agli occupanti del Regno Del Mistero che si chiederanno che fine abbia fatto. Ma, soprattutto, Dipper sa bene che dovrebbe pensare a Mabel, a come affronterà la notizia della scelta che lui ha compiuto; lei che desiderava quell'estate potesse durare per sempre in modo da passarla insieme, lei che aveva sofferto così tanto all'idea che lui potesse rimanere con Ford per studiare e apprendere ogni sua conoscenza, lei che così tanto aveva bisogno di lui.  
Ma, mentre guarda lo squarcio nel cielo su Gravity Falls chiudersi per sempre, Dipper non pensa a nulla di tutto quello ma solo alla triste consapevolezza di come abbia ormai perso la sua umanità.  
  
\---  
  
Quando Mabel apre gli occhi sente una distinta sensazione di perdita attanagliarle il petto. Come quando, a cinque anni, la mamma le aveva detto che la nonna era morta. Solo che questa volta si tratta di qualcosa di più intimo, profondo, totale.  
Sbatte le palpebre fissando il buio e ha bisogno solo di qualche istante per svegliarsi completamente e ricordare che quando sente qualcosa provenire da così nel profondo di se stessa può significare una sola cosa: _Dipper_.  
La sua compagna di università si agita un poco nel sonno e Mabel si mette seduta sul letto, le mani unite in grembo. Le è capitato spesso di vederlo in sogno, beandosi dell'illusione che lui fosse ancora al suo fianco, pronto a mettere un freno alla sua infantile pazzia, ma ad ogni risveglio le lacrime erano state la sola compagnia che aveva avuto.  
Lentamente, poi, le lacrime hanno lasciato il posto al vuoto ed è stato da quel momento che Mabel ha iniziato a soffrire davvero; e il proprio dolore era stato accompagnato da sensazioni che sapeva non essere sue.  
Dolori allo stomaco, crampi ai muscoli, pizzicore agli occhi, la sensazione di avere del ferro incandescente nella gola... Mabel sapeva, in qualche modo, come quelli erano dolori di Dipper e non i propri. Spesso era stato chiesto loro se potessero sentire uno le sensazioni dell'altra, in quanto gemelli, ma l'avevano sempre considerata niente più che una leggenda metropolitana. Però dopo quella maledetta estate a Gravity Falls Mabel aveva imparato a credere alle leggende.  
Si alza dal letto con la testa leggera, il cuore che lentamente le batte nel petto con la calma che precede la tempesta, e si dirige in cucina. L'orologio segna le 6:18 del mattino e con un sospiro Mabel si appresta ad aprire lo sportello del frigo, prima di percepirlo.  
Come se stesse uscendo dal proprio corpo e ci stesse rimanendo allo stesso tempo, sente la testa vorticarle e il cuore batterle all'impazzata. La sua vista si oscura, una voce che non sentiva da tempo le sussurra nella mente e solo dopo pochi attimi si rende conto di essere caduta all'indietro, per terra, la sedia contro la schiena e le gambe scomposte.  
Si porta una mano alla bocca mentre scoppia a piangere, tentando di placare i singhiozzi che le abbandonano il petto creando squarci che -ne è certa- non si chiuderanno mai più, e il trambusto della caduta ha svegliato la sua coinquilina che notando la sua condizione si precipita al suo fianco.  
« Mabel! Mabel, cos'è successo?! Stai bene?! »  
Illuminate entrambe dalla fioca luce del frigorifero rimasto aperto, la ragazza le si getta al petto scuotendo la testa, e si sfoga sulla sua spalla gemendo fra le lacrime il nome del gemello.  
" _Mi dispiace_." gli ha sentito dire, capendo appieno il significato del senso di vuoto nel proprio petto, " _Ci vediamo nella prossima vita_."

**_Fine_**.


End file.
